Un enfant ça vous change la vie
by didou2
Summary: Un enfant entre subittement dans la vie de Tony faisant remonter à la surface un passé douloureux. Mais Gibbs n'est pas loin...Attention ceci est un slash.
1. Chapter 1

Il était tard. L'équipe toute entière s'apprêtait à rentrer lorsqu'un appel vint contrecarrer les plans de chacun de ses membres.

- Prenez vos affaires. On a un marine mort à son domicile, McGee, appelle Ducky et dis-lui de nous rejoindre.  
- Euh... Oui patron, tout de suite.  
- Où on va ? demanda Tony.  
- Quantico, dans un quartier résidentiel de la base militaire.   
- Et qui est notre client ?  
- Le sergent Ted Wilson. Il semblerait qu'il ait été abattu avec une arme à feu.  
- Génial, moi qui pensais que j'allais pouvoir profiter de ma soirée pour regarder mon épisode préféré de Magnum…  
- Et bien, tu le verras une autre fois TONY, répondit Ziva avec un léger sourire moqueur.

Quantico 

- Alors Ducky ?  
- Et bien, vois tu Jethro, j'ai bien peur que notre ami n'ait même pas eu le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrivait. Comme tu peux le constater, il était probablement assoupi au moment où on lui a tiré une balle au beau milieu du front. Il n'avait pas la moindre chance.  
- Ca ressemble à une exécution, patron !  
- Non, tu crois Tony ?  
- Bah ouais. Bon je retourne à mes photos moi.  
- Oui, fais donc ça Tony.

Tony se remit au travail tout en se demandant pourquoi Gibbs avait l'air constamment agacé par lui. Il se rendait compte que cette situation le minait de plus en plus mais n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi.  
Gibbs, de son côté, était à la recherche d'indices quand il entendit du bruit venant d'un placard. Il sortit alors son arme et ouvrit tout doucement, laissant alors s'échapper une petite chose aux cris perçants qui déboula et atterrit dans les bras de Tony.

- Eh ! Eh ! Eh ! Calme toi. Allez, calme toi. C'est fini. Personne ne veut te faire de mal. Tout va bien. Chuuuuut... Calme toi, c'est fini.

Tony tenait dans ses bras un petit garçon qui devait avoir à peine cinq ans. Le petit avait arrêté de pousser ses hurlements et s'était blottit dans les bras de ce grand monsieur qu'il ne connaissait pas, ressentant alors un élan de sécurité.  
De son côté, Tony ne savait pas trop quoi faire et regardait son patron avec un air interrogateur. Gibbs s'approcha et tendit les bras pour soulager Tony qui n'était pas dans une position des plus confortable. Mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à prendre l'enfant de ses bras, celui-ci se remit à hurler.

- D'accord, d'accord petit. Calme toi, je reste avec toi. C'est promis. Gibbs est un ami. Il est très gentil tu sais. Il ne te fera pas mal, je veux juste me relever car mes genoux me font mal comme ça. Tu comprends ?

Tony avait parlé à l'enfant avec une douceur que Gibbs ne lui connaissait pas, ce qui ne manqua pas de l'attendrir.

« Laisse tomber Gibbs, il ne joue pas dans la même cours que toi ».

Gibbs avait fini par réaliser il y a peu, que ses sentiments pour son agent principal dépassait le stade ami mais avait franchi la barrière amour. Oui, il était amoureux de Tony. Et pour un type qui s'était marié trois fois, c'était loin d'être facile à admettre. Et puis, quelle chance aurait-il avec un tombeur comme Mister DiNozzo? Enfin, là n'était pas le problème. Non, le problème, c'était ce gosse qui débarquait et qui n'avait rien à faire ici. En effet, à en croire le topo qu'on leur avait fait du sergent Wilson, il était célibataire et sans enfant.

Après une longue hésitation, le petit laissa Gibbs le prendre, permettant à Tony de se relever. Mais à peine fût t-il debout que l'enfant voulait retourner avec lui.

- McGee, fais venir une équipe de secours pour qu'ils examinent le petit.  
- Bien, patron. Je m'en occupe.  
- Ziva, essaie de savoir d'où vient cet enfant. Et toi Tony, tu restes avec lui.  
- Euh bah... De toute façon, je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix Gibbs.

En effet, l'enfant s'était endormi dans les bras de Tony.

- Assieds toi sur le fauteuil et attends l'équipe de secours.   
- Ok Patron.

Tony s'exécuta, prenant bien soin de ne pas réveiller le petit. C'était étrange. Tony n'avait jamais été attiré par l'idée d'être père. Il se sentait toujours mal à l'aise avec les enfants et ils le sentaient, peut-être était-ce dû à sa propre enfance. Tony n'avait reçu que très peu d'affection durant cette période. Sa mère se gavait de somnifères et multipliait les aventures extraconjugales pendant que son père… Non, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à tout ça. C'était le passé après tout. Et le présent, c'était ce petit garçon qu'il tenait contre lui. Il savait qu'à cet instant même sa vie toute entière allait changer. 

Vingt minutes plus tard, les secours étaient là. Le garçon avait accepté de se faire examiner mais Tony avait du rester près de lui. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot et tout le monde ignorait toujours qui il était. La secouriste commença à ôter le tee-shirt du petit et à cet instant même l'estomac de Tony se noua. Il était couvert de bleus plus ou moins récents. Des petites cicatrices rondes étaient la preuve que l'on avait brûlé sa peau avec des cigarettes. L'agent sentît les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il voulait prendre le petit dans ses bras, le rassurer encore car il le sentait, le pire était à venir.

Au loin, Gibbs observait la scène. Au visage soudainement pâle de Tony, il compris que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec l'enfant. Il s'approcha doucement, ne voulant pas effrayer à nouveau ce dernier.

- Je reviens petit. Je suis juste à côté. Je dois parler à Gibbs. Mais Marina reste avec toi. C'est un très gentil docteur tu sais. Tu n'as rien à craindre avec elle, pas vrai docteur ?  
- Bien sûr agent DiNozzo. Tout se passera bien.

Tony retrouva Gibbs et lui fît par de ce qu'il avait découvert. Il lui dit aussi les inquiétudes qu'il éprouvait. Mais pour en être sûr, l'enfant devait être examiné à l'hôpital.

- Très bien, DiNozzo. Tu vas avec lui. Tu me tiens au courant. Je te retrouve là-bas dès qu'on a fini ici.  
- Ok patron.  
- Eh! Tony? Ca va?  
- Bien sûr. C'est juste que... Enfin, tu vois!  
- Oui, je vois. A plus tard.

Hôpital Naval de Bethesda...

- Allo… Patron ?  
- Dinozzo ? Du nouveau ?  
- Ouais. Ils ont endormi le petit pour l'examiner. Ils craignaient sa réaction.  
- Et ?  
- Et…J'avais raison patron. Il a été violé, à plusieurs reprises. Ca dure probablement depuis des semaines, voire des mois. C'est… La gorge de Tony se noua. Il retenait ses larmes avec beaucoup de difficultés.  
- Je sais Tony. Ecoute, on a presque fini ici. Je passe te prendre dans environ une heure.  
- Euh... Patron, je crois que je vais rester ici cette nuit. Je voudrais pas qu'il reste tout seul. Et puis, c'est notre seul témoin alors rien ne dit que le tueur ne voudra pas s'en prendre à lui.  
- Tu as raison. Je passe quand même à tout à l'heure.

Une heure plus tard, le petit s'était réveillé. 

- Salut toi. Avec tout ce remue ménage on ne s'est même pas présenté. Moi c'est Tony et lui c'est Sweety. 

Tony brandi alors un petit ours en peluche qui devait bien avoir une trentaine d'années mais dont on avait de toute évidence prit grand soin.

- Sweety est mon meilleur copain. Lui et moi, on se connaît depuis très longtemps tu sais. Il adore les câlins. Et puis, surtout, tu peux lui dire plein de secrets. Il adore les enfants. Tu veux le prendre avec toi ?

Le petit tendit le bras mais Tony attendit avant de le lui donner.

- Tu sais Sweety et moi on aimerait bien savoir comment tu t'appelles. Ca serait plus sympa que petit. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?  
- Je… Je…m'appelle…Sammy.  
- Sammy ? Et bien, content de te connaître Sammy. Tiens, je crois qu'il a besoin d'un gros câlin.  
- Y'a pas que lui on dirait ?  
- Gibbs ? Tu es là depuis quand ?  
- Suffisamment longtemps. On peut discuter ?  
- Je reviens Sammy. Tu devrais en profiter pour faire connaissance avec Sweety.

Les deux hommes sortirent de la chambre.

- Alors du nouveau sur le petit ?  
- Apparemment, tu en sais plus que moi. C'est incroyable. Ce gamin a l'air de débarquer de nulle part.  
- Tu penses que c'est Wilson qui lui a fait ça ?  
- C'est une possibilité. Le trafic d'enfant existe. C'est une piste à suivre.  
- Ouais. Enfin, visiblement, le meurtrier ne savait pas que Sammy était là. Sinon il l'aurait tué lui aussi.  
- C'est certain !  
- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?  
- De tout évidence il a confiance en toi. Occupe toi de lui.  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- Tu le prends avec toi dès qu'il sort de l'hôpital. La directrice est OK et s'est arrangée avec les services sociaux.  
- Mais tu veux que je l'emmène où ?  
- Chez moi. C'est plus grand que chez toi.  
- Tu veux rire? T'as même pas la télé ! Aïeuuuh ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça patron ?  
- Je n'ai pas pu résister. Allez, fais ce que je te dis. J'ai envoyé McGee chez toi prendre des affaires.  
On partagera ma chambre. Le petit prendra la chambre d'ami.  
- Comment ça? On partagera ta chambre ?  
- Quoi? Tu as peur que je te saute dessus? répondit Gibbs avec un air malicieux.

Bien sûr, Gibbs savait qu'il prenait un risque. Mais bon, c'était peut-être l'occasion où jamais, même s'il avait quelques scrupules. Cette affaire était peut-être sa seule chance de se rapprocher de Tony. Et puis, quelque chose lui disait que l'attitude de ce dernier avec l'enfant n'avait rien d'anodin. Gibbs travaillait avec Tony depuis cinq ans et c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi investi auprès d'un enfant. Habituellement, il les fuyait. Mais là, c'était comme-ci tous les deux avaient été faits pour se rencontrer.

De son côté, Tony était surpris. S'il n'avait pas été sûr de l'hétérosexualité se son patron, il aurait juré que ce dernier lui faisait du rentre dedans.

« Arrête de divaguer mon vieux. Gibbs gay? Non impossible. Et puis, depuis quand tu te mets à avoir ce genre de pensées? Ô mon dieu… arrête tout de suite Tony, tu aimes les femmes, tu aimes les femmes…Non, tu aimes…Gibbs…Et merdeuuuh, voilà que je suis gay maintenant ! »

Une infirmière vint interrompre Tony qui était plongé dans ses pensées.

- Excusez moi agent DiNozzo. Le petit pleure. Il veut vous voir.  
- Oh ! D'accord, j'arrive tout de suite.

Tony entra dans la chambre et vit le petit corps de Sammy recroquevillé dans le petit lit d'hôpital.

- Et bien bonhomme, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?  
- Je veux ma maman. Où elle est ma maman? Tu vas la trouver dit ?  
- Et bien, si tu me dis comment elle s'appelle, je pourrais peut-être la retrouver.  
- Ben, elle s'appelle maman ! répondit le petit garçon.   
- Oui mais peut-être que d'autres personnes l'appellent autrement ? Et puis, tu dois avoir un nom de famille ?  
- Mon nom, c'est Sammy ! Je te l'ai déjà dit.  
- Euh oui, c'est vrai. Excuse moi. Tu sais mon nom à moi c'est Tony mais mon nom de famille c'est DiNozzo. Tu vois Sammy, en fait, c'est ton prénom. Mais tu as aussi un nom de famille. Tu le connais ton nom de famille ?  
- Noooooooooooon. Je m'appelle Sammy. Sammy c'est mon nom !  
- D'accord, petit, d'accord. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer. Viens là. Je te promets que je ferais tout pour t'aider et te protéger.  
- Le méchant monsieur, il m'embêtera plus dis ?  
- Le méchant monsieur ?  
- Oui, le monsieur avec le dessin sur le bras. Il m'a fait mal tu sais, très mal. Il ne me fera plus mal, hein dis, tu me le jures ?  
- Oui je te le jure, plus jamais.

Tony prit Sammy dans ses bras et le cajola jusqu'à ce que ce dernier s'endorme. Il resta toute la nuit auprès de lui. Il ne put s'endormir, ou du moins, ne voulut pas s'endormir. La peur de voir rejaillir ses propres cauchemars l'en empêcha.  
Il devait aider cet enfant coûte que coûte.


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs arriva de bonne heure à l'hôpital. Sammy devait sortir en début d'après midi et il voulait mettre Tony au courant de l'avancée de l'enquête. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi car il avait passé la majorité de la nuit à préparer l'arrivée de ses deux invités. Il avait arrangé la chambre d'ami pour accueillir le petit garçon. Puis, il avait arrangé sa propre chambre. Il voulait que tout soit parfait, que Tony mais aussi Sammy se sentent chez eux.  
En quittant Tony la veille, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait peut-être été un peu loin en l'invitant ouvertement dans son propre lit. Mais, au fond, qui ne tente rien n'a rien.  
Maintenant, il se sentait comme un adolescent qui se rendait à son premier rendez-vous. Est-ce que Tony avait compris le message ? Il avait conscience d'avoir été très dur avec lui ces derniers temps. Finalement, il entra dans la chambre du petit.

- Eh ?  
- Gibbs ?  
Tony chuchotait car Sammy dormait toujours.  
- Sortons !  
- Alors du nouveau ?  
- Abby a fait une recherche à partir de la base de données des enfants disparus. Ca n'a rien donné. McGee a essayé avec les Mœurs. Ils ont un fichier avec des données sur des enfants dont les photos pédophiles circulent sur le net et là non plus rien du tout.  
- Et pour Wilson ?  
- On n'a pas beaucoup avancé. De toute évidence, c'est du travail de pro. C'est une exécution, probablement faite par un tueur à gage. Ziva travaille dessus. Et toi ? Du nouveau ?  
- Et bien, j'ai essayé de découvrir son nom mais il n'a pas l'air de le connaître. Il veut sa maman mais il ne connaît pas son prénom. Gibbs, il m'a demandé de le protéger du méchant monsieur avec un dessin sur le bras. Wilson, il avait un tatouage?  
- Oui, sur l'avant bras gauche.  
- Ca confirme bien ce que je pensais. Wilson était le bourreau de ce gosse. Gibbs s'il n'était pas mort…  
- Eh ! Il est mort. Alors, maintenant, on doit se concentrer sur Sammy et sur le tueur.  
- Ouais, je sais. C'est juste que tout ça, ça me fait mal au cœur.  
- Je sais Tony. Ecoute, dès que Sammy sera près à sortir vous irez chez moi. Tu fermes à clef et tu attends que je rentre. Une équipe sera en place autour de la maison au cas où.  
- Attends Gibbs. Tu veux que je reste bien sagement à la maison pendant que vous faites tout le boulot ?  
- Non Tony. Je veux que tu protège Sammy. Il a besoin de toi. Tout est près. Prends ton ordinateur portable et connecte toi avec nous. De cette façon tu pourras participer. Ca te va ?  
- D'accord. Et je suppose que je dois aussi préparer le dîner?   
- Exactement, répondit Gibbs avec un tel sourire que le cœur de Tony se mit à faire des bons.  
- Bien, dans ce cas, à plus tard.  
- Ok patron !

Le reste de la journée fût plutôt calme pour le reste de l'équipe. L'enquête piétinait. Le tueur avait pris soin d'effacer tous les indices. Quant à Sammy, et bien, il semblait sortir de nulle part.  
Gibbs comptait sur ce lien étrange entre Tony et le petit garçon pour en découvrir plus.  
Finalement, vers vingt heures, il rentra. Il avait l'impression de revenir quelques années en arrière quand sa femme Shannon et sa fille Kelly, l'attendait à la maison. Un léger pincement lui serra le cœur.

- Et oh ! Je suis rentré.  
- Gibbs, on est au salon !

Tony et sammy étaient emmitouflés dans une épaisse couverture en laine, tranquillement installés sur le vieux canapé. Tony avait fait du feu dans la cheminé. De toute évidence, il était en train de lire une histoire à Sammy. Gibbs avait volontairement ressorti les livres d'enfant de sa propre fille. Et d'après ce qu'il voyait, il avait eu raison.

- On a dîné mais j'ai gardé ta part au chaud si tu as faim.  
- Merci, je suis affamé.  
- Bien, je vais aider Sammy à prendre son bain et ensuite je le mettrai au lit.  
- Très bien.

La soirée s'était vite écoulée, Tony tombait de fatigue. Mais, pourtant, il avait du mal à se convaincre d'aller se coucher. Sammy dormait profondément. 

- Tony, viens te coucher !  
- Je crois que je devrais rester près de lui. Il fait beaucoup de cauchemars tu sais.  
- Tu as besoin de te reposer. Et puis, on est juste à côté. Allez, viens.

Tony hésitait. Mais était-ce à cause de Sammy, ou l'angoisse de se retrouver dans le même lit que son patron? L'angoisse ? Non la peur. Oui la peur de faire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter. Et s'il se faisait des films, si ce qu'il croyait être des signaux n'était en fait que le fruit de son imagination? Finalement, il décida de suivre Gibbs. Avant, il fit un bref passage à la salle de bain, prit une douche rapide et se dirigea vers la chambre où Gibbs était déjà couché.

- Alors DiNozzo, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?  
- Euh, oui j'arrive.

Il se glissa sous les draps près l'ex-marine.

- Bonne nuit patron.  
- Bonne nuit Tony.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait plus tenir. Le désir l'emporta. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Gibbs s'allongea sur Tony qui sentit alors l'érection de son patron rencontrer la sienne. Tout semblait irréel et pourtant c'était bel et bien en train d'arriver. Gibbs glissa ses doigts d'abord le long du torse de Tony. Puis, sa main vint effleurer le sexe de son amant. Tony laissa échappa un petit son de plaisir qui excita encore plus son partenaire. Leurs lèvres s'étaient à peine séparées.

- Gibbs, attends une minute.  
- Tu trouves que ça va trop vite ?  
- Non. Oui. Enfin, ce n'est pas ça. Mais je n'ai rien sur moi.  
- Moi non plus. On devrait en rester là.  
- Sûrement pas, je suis clean et je sais que tu l'es aussi. Et puis, j'ai confiance en toi.  
- Moi aussi alors…

Le peu de vêtements qu'ils leur restaient disparu en rien de temps. Puis, Gibbs glissa un doigt à l'intérieur de Tony qui ne put retenir un léger cri de douleur. Après quelques secondes, il en glissa un deuxième. Puis, quand il jugea que son amant était près, il s'enfonça en lui doucement. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait l'amour à un homme et bizarrement il se sentait bien. Pour Tony aussi c'était la première fois, il éprouvait un sentiment étrange de bien-être. Puis, Gibbs se mit a bouger à l'intérieur de son corps en faisant de légers vas et viens qui devinrent de plus en plus rapide. Tous les deux retenaient leurs cris de plaisir pour ne pas réveiller le petit qui dormait paisiblement dans la chambre à côté. Puis, ils atteignirent tous les deux leur points culminants. Gibbs s'écroula sur son amant qui enroula ses bras autour de lui.

Décidément, Tony avait raison. Sa vie avait changé. Il y a deux jours, il croyait que son patron en avait marre de lui. Puis, il avait rencontré ce petit garçon et maintenant il était dans les bras de Gibbs. Pourtant, Tony avait peur. Oui peur. Il s'était déjà attaché au petit mais savait qu'il y aurait peu de chance pour qu'ils restent ensemble. Et puis, il y avait son passé qui avait ressurgi, un passé douloureux qu'il lui avait fallu enfouir au plus profond de lui pour pouvoir avancer. Enfin, il y avait Gibbs. Leur nouvelle relation allait probablement compliquer les choses. Finalement, Tony s'endormit dans les bras de son nouvel amant.

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain matin, Tony s'était levé tôt.

Après plusieurs réveils en sursaut dû aux cauchemars de Sammy, il avait finalement renoncé à dormir. C'est pourquoi il a malheureusement dû quitter les bras de son amant pour veiller sur le petit qui semblait moins agité en sa présence.

A présent, il se trouvait dans la cuisine. Sammy dormait profondément, de même que Gibbs.

Il avait donc décidé de préparer un somptueux petit-déjeuner à ces deux marmottes.

Tony aimait cuisiner. Cela lui rappelait les seuls bons moments de son enfance : Maddy, sa gouvernante, si gentille et si douce. Ses parents l'avaient engagée peu de temps après sa naissance. Le soir, avant qu'il s'endorme, elle lui racontait toujours une histoire. Il aimait se blottir dans ses bras. C'était le seul endroit où il se sentait en sécurité.

Mais comme toutes les bonnes choses qu'il avait eu dans sa vie, Maddy s'était envolée. Un matin, il s'était levé et n'avait pas senti la bonne odeur de chocolat chaud et de crêpes qui se dégageait habituellement de la cuisine. Depuis, il ne l'avait jamais revue. Son petit cœur d'enfant avait été une fois de plus brisé.

Tony était plongé dans ses pensées quand son amant vint entourer ses bras autour de lui.

- A quoi tu penses ?

- Hum ! Oh rien de très important, Sammy dors toujours ?

- Oui. Il semble avoir trouvé une certaine tranquillité. Par contre, toi, tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je me rattraperais plus tard. Tu as faim ?

- Oh oui, je meurs de faim !

- J'ai fait des crêpes et il y a du café. Tu veux des œufs ?

- Non merci. Dis moi, je ne savais pas que tu aimais cuisiner.

- Euh ! Ouais ! Disons que je me débrouille, répondit Tony un peu gêné.

- Et bien, en tout cas, ça donne l'eau à la bouche. Tu ne te joins pas à moi ?

- Non, je n'ai pas très faim.

- Quelque chose te tracasse. C'est à cause de Sammy ?

- Je ne sais pas… Toute cette histoire… J'ai de la peine pour ce petit garçon. Il a l'air si perdu… Et quand je pense à ce qui lui est arrivé…

- Ca te rappelle certaines choses que tu aurais aimé oublier...

- Je suis si transparent que ça ?

- Je te connais Tony, j'ai tout de suite vu qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial entre toi et le petit. Tu n'es pas obliger de m'en parler si tu n'y tiens pas. Mais je veux que tu saches que je suis là et que je serais toujours là. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière était juste le besoin d'assouvir un désir. Non. C'est beaucoup plus que ça. Et je veux qu'on partage plus qu'une nuit d'amour. Mais je ne veux pas te brusquer.

- Je sais et je te remercie. Je t'avoue que je me sens un peu perdu en ce moment. Tout va tellement vite, d'abord Sammy et ensuite nous. Moi aussi j'ai envie que les choses aillent plus loin mais j'ai peur Gibbs.

- Peur ? Mais de quoi ou de qui ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est compliqué. J'ai besoin de temps.

- Très bien, je comprends… Il faut que je me dépêche, je dois retrouver les autres au QG.

- Et moi ?

- Toi, tu restes ici avec Sammy.

- Gibbs, je veux participer à l'enquête. Tu ne peux pas me mettre sur la touche.

- La question n'est pas là Tony. On en a déjà parlé. Je veux que tu protèges Sammy. Il a besoin de toi. Et puis, peut-être que tu arriveras à en découvrir plus.

- TONY ! TONY !

Le petit s'était réveillé et paniquait en ne voyant pas son ange gardien.

- On dirait que le petit est réveillé. J'y vais.

- Oui. Moi je file. Je t'appelle plus tard.

- OK. Eh ! Attends !

Tony attrapa Gibbs par le bas de sa veste et l'embrassa tendrement avant d'être rappelé à l'ordre par Sammy.

- A plus tard !

Gibbs s'en alla et Tony monta au premier retrouver Sammy qui était en larme.

- Et bien, bonhomme qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je… Je… Tu vas pas me gronder dis ?

- Pourquoi devrais-je te gronder ?

- Parce que…J'ai fait pipi.

- Oh ! Euh ! Ecoute ce n'est pas très grave tu sais. On va aller à la salle de bain. Tu vas prendre un bon bain et moi, pendant ce temps, je vais changer tes draps, d'accord ?

- Tu n'es pas fâché ?

- Non. On va dire que c'était juste un accident. Ca arrive tu sais. Allez, va vite dans la salle de bain. Je te rejoins tout de suite.

« Et zut, le petit n'a même pas de vêtements de rechanges. Je vais devoir me débrouiller autrement. Tiens, ce tee-shirt devrait faire l'affaire en attendant de trouver autre chose ».

_Bureaux du NCIS_

- Bonjour patron !

- Bonjour MCgee ! Où est Ziva ?

- Euh ! Elle planche toujours sur le tueur à gage. Comment vont le petit et Tony ?

- Ils vont bien McGee. Toujours rien sur l'identité du gosse ?

- Non. Abby et moi avons tout essayé. Mais c'est comme si cet enfant venait d'une autre planète.

- Bref, on en est toujours au point zéro. Je descends voir Ducky.

_Salle d'autopsie_

- Ducky ?

- Oh ! Jethro ! J'imagine que tu viens prendre des nouvelles de notre Marine ?

- As-tu quelque chose d'intéressant ?

- Et bien, comme je te l'ai déjà dis, la mort a été causée par une balle qui a traversé le lobe frontal de son cerveau. Il n'avait pas la moindre chance. La mort a été instantanée. Cet homme n'avait pas une bonne hygiène de vie. L'état de son foie était pitoyable. Il buvait certainement beaucoup trop.

- Je vois ! Wilson était un alcoolique et un bourreau d'enfants.

- C'est une bien triste affaire. Avons-nous la certitude que le sergent Wilson est bien l'homme qui a fait du mal à ce petit ?

- Je vais demander à Abby de faire parvenir une photo du tatouage à Tony pour qu'il le montre à Sammy. Ducky ? Il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais te parler.

- Tu aimerais me parler de toi et de ce cher Anthony. Je me trompe ?

- Comment tu…

- Comment je le sais ? Voyons Jethro, je te connais depuis suffisamment longtemps…

- Ducky, je suis sûr que Tony a vécu quelque chose de traumatisant durant son enfance.

- Ce qui expliquerait cet attachement soudain à cet enfant.

- Oui. Et j'ai peur que toute cette affaire ne lui fasse plus de mal que de bien. Pourtant, d'un autre côté, j'ai le sentiment que Sammy pourra l'aider à extérioriser ses démons.

- Il n'est pas le seul, Jethro. Tony aura sûrement besoin de toi mais tu dois être patient.

- Je sais Ducky, je sais… Ecoute, tiens moi au courant si tu découvres autre chose d'accord ?

- Bien sûr, tu me connais !

_Maison de Gibbs_

- Ca y est Abby, je l'ai !

- Comment ça se passe pour toi Tony ?

- Ca va. Abby, écoute j'aurais besoin que tu me rendes un petit service. Je ne peux pas sortir d'ici. Je dois veiller sur le petit mais il n'a aucune affaire de rechange.

- Je vois. Tu voudrais que je fasse quelques emplettes.

- Ca ne t'ennuie pas ? Je te rembourserais !

- T'occupes. Ce n'est pas un problème. Je file au centre commercial. Ca tombe bien c'est justement l'heure de ma pose.

- Eh Abby, rien de gothique d'accord ?

- Je ferais un effort. Promis. A tout à l'heure.

- Merci Abbs !

- Tony ?

- Salut toi !

- Tu fais quoi ?

- Je parlais à une amie.

- Dans la télé ?

- Et bien oui, en quelque sorte. C'est un écran d'ordinateur. Je te montrerais comment ça fonctionne tout à l'heure. Avant, j'aimerai te montrer une photo, tu veux bien ?

- Oui.

- Regarde et dis moi si tu connais cette image, d'accord ?

Sammy regarda la photo et partit en courant se cacher sous la table. Puis, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et se mit à se balancer. Tony alla le rejoindre.

- Sammy ! Sammy ! Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Je sais que c'est dur. Mais hier, je t'ai fait une promesse. Le méchant qui t'a fait du mal ne t'en fera plus jamais.

- C'est le dessin du méchant monsieur.

- D'accord, c'est fini, viens là ! Je te promets que plus jamais personne ne te fera de mal. Sweety n'est pas là ?

- Il est là bas !

La petite peluche était par terre. Sammy l'avait lâché après avoir vu la photo. En la voyant, Tony se rappela la première fois où il l'avait tenu dans ses mains.

_Flash-back_

_Tony avait cinq ans. Il se cachait sous son lit. Il était en larme. Son papa lui avait fait mal mais il n'avait pas le droit de le dire. Surtout pas à Maddy. Sinon, elle partirait et il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille. _

_Finalement, Maddy entra dans la chambre et fît sortir Tony. Puis, elle le prit dans ses bras et fredonna une de ses berceuses préférées. Après quoi, elle lui tendît un petit ours en peluche. _

_- Tu sais mon petit, ce petit ours aime les secrets. Tu pourras tout lui dire. Comme ça, tu seras moins triste._

_Tony avait pris le petit ourson. Et quand Maddy fut sortie de la chambre, il lui raconta tout ce qui lui faisait tant de mal. Il lui raconta ce que son papa lui faisait quand il venait dans son lit. Il avait décidé de l'appeler Sweety. Celui-ci était devenu son meilleur ami, son seul ami._

_Depuis ce jour là, chaque fois que son père abusait de lui, il se confiait à Sweety. Et Maddy avait raison. Ca le rendait un peu moins triste._

_Présent_

Tony ne s'était pas rendu compte que des larmes s'étaient misent à couler sur ses joues.

- Tony, pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Oh ! Ce n'est rien. J'ai juste une allergie. Tiens, Sweety se sent un peu seul. Je crois qu'il aimerait bien jouer avec toi.

Le téléphone sonna.

- Gibbs ?

- Oui. Comment ça se passe ? Tu as eu la photo ?

- Ouais y'a plus de doute. C'est bien Wilson qui abusait de lui. Il a reconnu le tatouage.

- D'accord, je vois. Est-ce que ça va ?

- Ouais, je m'en sors. J'ai demandé à Abby de…

- Non. Je parlais de toi Tony. Ta voix tremble.

- Ce n'est rien… Juste… Enfin, ce n'est pas grave, je t'assure. Tu rentres quand ?

- Dès que j'aurais le rapport d'Abby concernant la balle.

- D'accord. Alors à ce soir.

Le reste de la journée s'était écoulée tranquillement. Tony avait installé un jeu qu'Abby avait acheté pour le petit. Il avait fait un feu dans la cheminée. Il épluchait tous les comptes de Wilson que McGee lui avait fait parvenir. Mais ça ne donnait rien.

Il était plus de vingt heures quand Gibbs rentra. Sammy dormait déjà. Tony regardait une vieille série. Gibbs resta un instant à l'observer puis vint s'asseoir près de son amant.

Finalement, Tony s'effondra dans les bras de Gibbs et éclata en sanglot. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il gardait tout ça au fond de lui. Il fallait que ça sorte.

- Prends ton temps Tony. Je ne vais nulle part.

- J'avais cinq ans la première fois que c'est arrivé… Ma mère ne s'occupait pas de moi. J'étais un fardeau pour elle. Quant à mon père, il buvait beaucoup. Mes parents se disputaient tout le temps. Un soir, mon père est entré dans ma chambre, il a commencé à… Il a commencé à me caresser et puis il… Il est entré dans mon lit et… Et… J'avais si mal Gibbs. Je voulais qu'il arrête. Je voulais crier mais il avait mis sa main sur ma bouche. Après ça, il m'a dit que je ne devais le dire à personne sinon il ferait du mal à Maddy et à ma mère. Il fallait que ça reste un secret. Et il a recommencé et ça a duré des années. Et puis, j'ai grandi et j'imagine que je ne l'ai plus intéressé car il m'a envoyé dans un internat. Puis, je suis parti faire mes études dans l'Ohio et depuis on ne s'est pratiquement plus reparlé. J'ai enfoui tout ça au fond de moi.

Je crois que j'avais trop honte de moi pour en parler. Tu es le premier a qui je me confie.

- Et j'en suis heureux Tony. Si seulement j'avais ton père en face de moi, je crois que je lui réserverais le même sort qu'à Wilson.

- Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de fois où j'y ai pensé, ça ou…

- Je ne veux plus que cette idée effleure ton esprit Tony. Tu n'as plus à te cacher et tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Ton père abusait de toi. Tu n'étais qu'un enfant, tu ne pouvais rien faire. Tony je t'aime et je veux que ça fonctionne entre nous.

- Moi aussi Gibbs, moi aussi…

Tony se blottit dans les bras de son amant et finit par s'endormir.

Gibbs se fit alors la promesse de protéger coûte que coûte celui qu'il aimait, ainsi que cet enfant qui avait bouleversé leurs vies.

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

Gibbs et Tony avaient finalement passé le reste de la soirée à regarder de vieux feuilletons en noir et blanc blottis l'un contre l'autre. Tony se sentait si bien dans les bras de son amant. Se confier à lui l'avait profondément soulagé et pour la première fois de sa vie il se sentait prêt à avancer. Mais avant toute chose il voulait aider Sammy, découvrir qui il était et surtout d'où il venait.

Finalement les deux hommes étaient allés se coucher après s'être assuré que Sammy dormait bien. Ce dernier tenait Sweety tout contre lui.

Le lendemain matin, Tony sentit quelque chose lui grimper dessus, il ouvrit doucement les yeux et s'aperçu que son amant n'était plus près de lui. Sammy, lui était bien réveillé et n'était visiblement pas décidé à le laisser faire la grâce matinée.

- Salut toi !

- Bonjour Tony, j'ai faim !

- Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si on allait chasser un énorme tyrannosaure et qu'on le faisait cuire sur le barbecue ?

- Ben non, ça n'existe pas !

Sammy éclata de rire. C'était si bon de le voir joyeux que finalement Tony éclata de rire lui aussi.

- Et bien dites donc, on à l'air de bien s'amuser par ici ! Je peux me joindre à vous ?

- Bien sûre viens là !

Gibbs alla rejoindre Tony et Sammy sur le lit. Ces deux derniers se regardèrent avec un sourire entendu et se ruèrent sur Gibbs qui fut assailli par une attaque de chatouilles.

Après quelques minutes de franche rigolade, le trio décida qu'il était temps d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner que Gibbs avait lui-même préparé.

Contrairement à la veille Tony engloutie quatre crêpes et un bol de céréales, l'appétit était revenu ainsi que sa bonne humeur communicative qui faisait tout son charme.

- Bien je monte prendre une douche avant d'aller au bureau.

- Euh attends j'ai quelque chose à récupérer dans la salle de bain ! Sammy tu finis tes céréales je reviens tout de suite.

- D'accord et je peux reprendre du jus d'orange ?

- Bien sûr attends je te ressers un verre, je te laisses, j'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Tony suivi Gibbs à la salle de bain et referma la porte derrière eux, puis il embrassa passionnément son amant qui sentit une légère vague d'excitation pointer le bout de son nez.

- J'ai envie de toi !

- J'ai bien peur que l'on ne puisse pas maintenant mais ce soir…

- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais tenir, je vais fondre avant…

Les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent à nouveau quand un bruit de verre cassé vint les interrompre.

- Sammy !

- Sammy !

Tony et Gibbs descendirent à la cuisine et trouvèrent Sammy recroquevillé sous la table de la cuisine. Son verre de jus d'orange était par terre, des morceaux de verre étaient éparpillés partout.

- Je vais nettoyer Tony !

- Non Gibbs tu dois filer, t'inquiète pas je m'occupes de tout !

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui vas-y et euh… je t'aime !

- Moi aussi !

- Sammy ?

Sammy pleurait à présent.

- Je suis désolé, Tony, tu vas me donner toi aussi, parce que je fais que des bêtises !

- Non, mon dieu Sammy, bien sûre que non ! Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Maman, elle m'a donnée, elle a dit que j'étais vilain mais moi je l'aime maman pourquoi elle m'a donné ?

Tony senti son cœur se serrer en entendant le petit mais ce dernier commençait à se confier et s'était plus que positif.

- Que veux-tu dire par ma maman m'a donné ?

- Elle a dit qu'elle voulait plus de moi et puis le vilain monsieur, il est venu et il m'a mis dans sa grosse voiture et puis il m'a emmené dans sa maison et il m'a fait des vilaines choses.

Il a dit que si j'étais gentil alors ma maman, elle voudrait bien me reprendre mais elle n'est pas venue.

- Je suis désolé Sammy, je sais que c'est très dur et que tu aimerais retrouver ta maman.

- Pourquoi elle ne m'aime pas ?

- Tu sais je suis sûr que ta maman t'aimes mais parfois il arrive que les mamans ou les papas fassent des choses sans se rendre compte que ça peut faire beaucoup de mal aux enfants.

- Je voudrais rester toujours avec toi et Jethro, vous aller me garder, dis ?

- J'aimerais vraiment beaucoup tu sais, mais je ne suis pas seul à décider, tu vois il y a des gens qui vont vouloir ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi, et ce sont ces personnes qui décideront si on peut rester ensemble mais je peux te promettre que je ferais tout pour qu'on reste ensemble.

Je t'aime Sammy !

- Moi aussi je t'aime Tony, et toi aussi Sweety !

Tony sourit à la dernière remarque de Sammy.

- Bien, on va nettoyer tout ça et ensuite on verra si nos gentils protecteurs veulent bien nous accompagner au supermarché.

_Bureau du NCIS_

Gibbs était arrivé avant tout le monde, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux révélations de Tony. Il ne comprenait pas comment son amant avait réussi à garder ce secret aussi longtemps et ressentait une vive haine envers cet homme qui se disait être père. Il aurait aimer lui régler son compte mais là n'était pas la priorité. Non, ils avaient toujours un meurtrier en liberté, ou du moins deux, le tueur à gage et le commanditaire et puis il y avait Sammy. Même si il se doutait qu'il devait s'attendre au pire, il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu arriver à cet enfant pour qu'il se retrouve dans les filets de cette ordure.

Il en était là de ces réflexions quand son portable sonna.

- Tony ?

- Oui, c'est moi, écoute je t'appel parce que j'ai du nouveau à propos de Sammy.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, il m'a dit que sa maman l'avait donné à Wilson parce qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui, apparemment il est venu le chercher chez elle. Je suppose qu'ils avaient un lien, tu sais je crois qu'il est possible que…

- Wilson soit son père biologique…

- Ouais et la mère se serait débarrassé de Sammy en le donnant à son père.

- Bien je vais dire à Abby de faire une comparaison d'ADN.

- Autre chose, j'ai demandé à nos gardes du corps de nous accompagner au supermarché.

- Tony…

- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air et Sammy aussi Gibbs, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai mon arme et Ben et Teddy ne nous lâcherons pas d'une semelle…

- Bien, d'accord mais soit prudent, si il devait vous arriver quelque chose…

- T'en fait pas, on se voit ce soir, je t'aimes !

- Je t'aime aussi !

- Bonjour patron !

- McGee ! Vous êtes en retard, où est Ziva ?

- Euh désolé patron mais je planchais sur les documents que les mœurs ont fournis et je crois que je tiens quelque chose. En fait j'y ai passé toute la nuit et je crois que j'ai dû m'assoupir et c'est pour ça que…

- McGee, droit au but !

- Euh oui patron, bien j'ai découvert qu'il existait un réseau pédophile à Baltimore et Wilson était fiché.

- Mais comment se fait-il que la base de donnée n'est rien donnée ?

- Et bien les faits remontent en 1995, et à cette époque Wilson s'appelait Bower, c'était le nom de jeune fille de sa mère biologique qui l'a abandonné quand il était âgé de huit ans, il a ensuite été pris en charge par une famille d'accueil les Wilson qui ne l'on jamais adopté. J'imagine qu'il a pris leur nom après sa libération de prison pour viol sur mineur, il s'est ensuite engagé dans l'armée et est rentré d'Irak il y a trois semaines.

- Bon boulot McGee !

- Merci patron !

- Je descends voir Abby, dites à Ziva de me rejoindre dès qu'elle arrive.

- Bien, euh oui d'accord.

_Labo d'Abby_

- Hey ! Bosseman ça roule !

- Et bien ça roulera mieux quand tu auras comparé l'ADN de Wilson à celui de Sammy !

- Quoi tu penses qu'ils ont un lien de parenté ?

- Exactement, ah et merci pour les achats d'hier, tu n'as qu'à me dire combien…

- Pas question, c'est cadeau et puis si toi et Tony vous adoptez Sammy, il sera en quelque sorte un peu mon neveu !

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien oui, nous tous nous formons une belle et grande famille dont toi et Tony êtes le noyau, félicitation monsieur vous avez tiré le bon numéro.

- Abby…

- Ben quoi, vous êtes trop chou tous les deux !

Gibbs sourie à cette remarque.

- Bien au boulot et je veux ça…

- Pour hier, à vos ordre monsieur !

- Ne m'appelle pas monsieur.

- Bien, à vos ordres madame !

- Bonjour Gibbs ! Abby !

- Bonjour Ziva, du nouveau ?

- Oui, je crois que j'ai quelque chose, un de mes informateurs m'a parlé de deux cas similaires, deux exécutions qui ont eu lieu les deux derniers mois et devinez quoi ?

- Ils se trouvaient dans la même base de donnée que Wilson !

- Exact, on a fait la recherche avec McGee et c'est positif, ils ont tous les trois été arrêtés pour viol sur mineur entre 93 et 95, à Baltimore.

- Bien alors de toute évidence il s'agit d'une vengeance, mais qui ?

- Une de leur victime où bien des parents épris de vengeance !

- Est-ce qu'il y a une chance que les trois victimes se soient rencontrées ?

- Oui et pas qu'une, ils vivaient dans le même immeuble à cette époque.

- Bien et leurs victimes ?

- Des enfants du quartier mais aussi leurs propres enfants !

- Là on avance ! Abby tient moi au courant pour l'ADN ! Ziva, on va à Baltimore, dites à McGee d'aller interroger la famille d'accueil de Wilson !

- Bien patron !

_Quelques heures plus tard_

L'enquête avait avancé à pas de géants. En interrogeant les tuteurs de Wilson, McGee avait découvert que ce dernier avait eu un comportement étrange durant toute son adolescence, c'était un jeune renfermé et il traînait toujours avec des enfants beaucoup plus jeunes que lui. Ils avait été renvoyé de son lycée pour atteinte à la pudeur sur un élève qui avait quatre ans de moins que lui.

De leur côté Gibbs et Ziva avait découvert que deux des victimes du réseau pédophile vivaient encore dans le quartier où ils avaient subis les assauts sexuels de leurs bourreaux.

L'un d'eux semblait profondément perturbé et du haut de ses vingt ans était parfaitement capable d'avoir commandité des meurtres.

Gibbs l'avait ramené au NCIS et avait passé deux heures à l'interroger. Au bout du compte le jeune homme avait craqué et avoué avoir engagé quelqu'un pour tuer les trois hommes qui avaient détruis sa vie et sa famille car sa mère s'était suicidée peu de temps après le procès. Ces aveux s'étaient soldé par l'arrestation du tueur à gage qui se trouvait être le cousin du garçon.

Cette affaire était certes réglée mais il restait encore à découvrir qui était la mère de Sammy.

La comparaison d'ADN était négative, Wilson n'était pas le père de l'enfant il fallait donc tout reprendre depuis le début mais il était tard et Gibbs avait hâte de retrouver celui qui lui avait tant manqué durant cette journée.

_Maison de Gibbs_

Il était presque vingt trois heures quand Gibbs arriva chez lui, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Ben et Teddy étaient en poste devant la maison et Gibbs leur fit signe pour leur souhaiter une bonne soirée puis il entra tout doucement un peu déçu que son amant ne soit pas là pour l'accueillir. Il monta les escaliers avec précaution pour ne pas faire grincer les marches puis pris une douche rapidement et finalement se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher où Tony dormait totalement emmitouflé sous les couvertures ce qui ôta à Gibbs tout espoir de reprendre ce qu'il avait du laisser tomber le matin même. Il se glissa lui aussi sous les couvertures et déposa un léger baiser sur la nuque de son amant qui aussitôt se tourna et l'embrassa avec une telle passion que Gibbs en oublia presque de respirer.

- Vous m'avez manqué Agent Gibbs !

- Vous aussi Agent DiNozzo !

- Je t'ai attendu pendant des heures, Abby m'a dit que vous aviez eu les coupables.

- Oui mais si tu veux bien on parlera de ça plus tard, j'ai d'autres idées en têtes pour le moment.

- Ah oui et quoi ?

- Je veux te faire l'amour, que tu me fasses l'amour, je veux tout te donner et prendre tout ce que tu me donneras !

- Moi aussi, viens là !

Tony écarta ses jambes de façon à ce que Gibbs puisse se caler contre lui.

- Tu es déjà nu !

- Je me suis dis qu'il ne fallait pas perdre de temps !

- Tu anticipes toujours ce que je souhaite.

- Normal, je te connais mieux que n'importe qui ! J'ai envie de sentir tes mains partout sur mon corps, tes lèvres sur les miennes, je veux que tu viennes en moi, je t'aime aujourd'hui et pour toujours.

- Moi aussi, Tony, mon amour, ma vie…

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, puis Gibbs commença à embrasser chaque parties sensible du corps de son amant, d'abord le cou puis ses tétons qu'il pinça légèrement avec ses dents ce qui provoqua une vague de plaisir à Tony. Puis ces lèvres se posèrent sur son torse dont le duvet était doux et soyeux. Il descendit plus bas et embrassa l'entre jambe de Tony qui se cambra légèrement. Le sexe de se dernier était tendu, Gibbs commença alors à passer sa langue dessus, ce qui excitait de plus en plus son amant.

- Tu vas me tuer Gibbs !

- Ce n'est pas le but bébé et ça ne fait que commencer !

Gibbs englouti le sexe de son amant qui explosa de plaisir.

Pendant qu'il s'occupait du sexe de Tony, il commença à préparer ce dernier à recevoir son propre sexe tout aussi dur.

Tony avait les yeux fermer et tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas prendre feu.

Puis Gibbs abandonna le sexe de son amant et le fit se mettre sur le ventre. Il l'embrassa sur la nuque puis dans le creux des reins. Il écarta un peu plus les jambes de Tony qui attrapa les barreaux du lit pour se maintenir lorsque Gibbs pénétra à l'intérieur de lui. Gibbs resta un petit moment sans bouger appréciant le contact et la chaleur que ce dernier lui procurait puis il commença à aller et venir, d'abord tout doucement puis un peu plus vite. Il cala sa tête dans le cou de Tony, leurs deux corps ne faisaient plus qu'un. Il accéléra de plus en plus puis se releva un peu permettant à Tony de se redresser également. Gibbs attrapa le sexe de ce dernier et c'est ensemble qu'ils laissèrent leur plaisir exploser. Gibbs resta encore quelques minutes à l'intérieur de son amant puis se retira.

Tony attrapa un gant de toilette humide qu'il avait pris avant de se coucher. Gibbs essuya son amant puis lui. Tout deux se blottirent l'un contre l'autre. C'est épuisé que le jeune couple s'endormis.

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés.

L'équipe avait continué ses recherches pour retrouver la mère de Sammy sans succès.

Après de nombreuses entrevues avec les services sociaux Tony et Gibbs avaient obtenue la garde temporaire du petit.

Tony s'était définitivement installé chez son amant impliquant une réorganisation de l'espace.

Le jeune couple avait également investit dans une chambre d'enfant, ce qui était loin de déplaire à Sammy qui ne voulait plus la quitter.

Une espèce de routine s'était installée malgré l'angoisse de voir ce petit bout de choux s'en allé.

_Bureau du NCIS_

- Patron je viens d'avoir des nouvelles du bureau des moeurs, ils pensent avoir trouvé une femme qui correspondrait au portrait de la mère de Sammy, ils ont prélevé son sang, ils nous le font parvenir pour qu'Abby le compare avec celui de Sammy.

En entendant cette phrase le cœur de Tony se mit à battre à cent à l'heure, ce que Gibbs remarqua aussitôt.

- Tony, du calme, on est pas sûre que ça soit sa mère et même si c'est le cas y'a peut de chances pour qu'on lui rende Sammy. Elle l'a abandonné à un bourreau d'enfants, ce n'est pas négligeable.

- Je sais Jay mais ça m'angoisse, j'ai peur de le perdre.

- Ecoute, pour commencer attendons de savoir qui est cette femme et ensuite on avisera. Et puis tu sais c'est important qu'on découvre ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, ne serait-ce que pour Sammy, pour qu'il puisse se construire.

- Tu as raison... Je sais que tu as raison mais…

- Pour moi aussi c'est dure, il a bouleversé nos vies ce petit bonhomme.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage de Tony qui se remémora cette fameuse journée où il avait serré cet enfant dans ses bras pour la première fois. A cet instant il avait su que sa vie toute entière allait changer.

- Bébé ne t'inquiète pas, on restera ensemble tous les trois, je te le promets.

_Quelques heures plus tard_

Abby avait reçue les échantillons de sang et n'avait pas perdu une seconde.

Quelques heures plus tard, sa machine se mis à biper, Tony et Gibbs se précipitèrent alors à ses côtés pour connaître la réponse qu'ils redoutaient tant l'un comme l'autre.

- Positive, la correspondance est positive !

- Positive ? C'est pas possible Abby, y'a forcément une erreur !

- Non Tony, je suis désolée mais y a pas d'erreur, cette femme est bien la mère biologique de Sammy !

- NOOOOON !

- Tony attends ! Gibbs se précipita à la suite de Tony, laissant Abby seule dans son labo.

- Tony, s'il te plaît attend !

- Gibbs, elle va nous le reprendre, on peut pas la laisser faire, c'est notre enfant, le notre…

Tony éclata en sanglot dans les bras de son amant.

- Tony, elle ne pourra pas le reprendre, elle l'a abandonné à un homme qui a abusé de lui, la justice ne la laissera jamais l'emmené.

- La justice ! Mais Gibbs, elle est pourrie la justice !

- Pourtant on n'a pas le choix, on doit leur faire confiance et puis il est aussi important de savoir pourquoi elle a fait ça, pour Sammy.

- Je sais que tu as raison mais je l'aime tellement, j'ai peur de le perdre. Gibbs, je ne me suis jamais sentit autant aimé que depuis qu'on est tous les trois, tu sais !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien j'en suis sûr.

_Poste de police de Washington_

- Madame on n'avance pas beaucoup là, si vous ne répondez pas à nos questions je serais obligé de vous mettre en cellule, c'est ce que vous voulez ? Bien on reprend, comment avez-vous rencontré le sergent Ted Wilson ?

- Je ne vois pas de qui vous parlez !

- Bien entendu, je…

- Patron, le NCIS vient de nous communiquer le résultat des analyses de sang, c'est positif, cette femme est bien la mère du gosse, les deux agents qui s'occupent de lui sont en chemin !

- Merci Parker, bien madame, on dirait qu'on a retrouvé quelque chose qui vous appartient !

- Quoi ?

- Un petit garçon de cinq qui s'appelle Sammy, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ?

- Décidément y'a pas beaucoup de phrases dans votre répertoire, on verra si vous restez toujours aussi calme devant les agents Gibbs et DiNozzo !

Une demie heure venait de s'écouler lorsque Tony et Gibbs arrivèrent au poste.

- Agents spéciaux Gibbs et DiNozzo, NCIS, nous venons pour interroger madame Finley.

- Oui bien sûr l'inspecteur Ferguson vous attend dans son bureau.

- Agent Gibbs, agent DiNozzo, content de vous revoir.

- Merci, où est-elle ?

- En salle d'interrogatoire je vais vous y conduire, comment va le petit ?

- Bien du moins pour le moment.

- Oui bien sûr, bien je vous laisse.

Gibbs et Tony entrèrent dans la salle et découvrirent une jeune femme aux traits tirés, le regard vide, une toxicomane sans le moindre doute. En la voyant Tony eu presque pitié d'elle. Bien que la drogue aie altéré les traits de son visage, il pouvait voir qu'elle n'avait pas plus de vingt ans. « Ce n'est qu'une enfant ». Malgré tout il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en colère contre elle.

- Madame, je suis l'agent spécial Gibbs et voici l'agent spécial DiNozzo, nous travaillons pour le NCIS. Alors que nous enquêtions sur la mort du sergent Wilson nous avons trouvé votre petit garçon, Sammy ! Madame, nous voulons savoir pourquoi vous avez laissé votre fils à cet homme, Madame ?

Des larmes coulaient à présent sur les joues de la jeune femme, Tony s'approcha et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

- Madame, j'ignore si vous le savez mais vous avez un petit garçon merveilleux, et malgré ce que vous avez pu faire, à aucun moment il n'a cessé de vous aimer, c'est important pour lui de savoir pourquoi vous l'avez laissé, pourquoi il a tant souffert. Si vous l'aimé et je suis sûr que c'est le cas alors vous devez parler, pour lui.

Tony sorti une photo de son portefeuille.

- Tenez, on la prise hier au parc, regardez…regardez votre fils…

- Je suis tellement désolée, je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, j'avais besoin d'argent et cet homme m'a dit qu'il s'occuperait bien de lui, il m'a donné 500 dollars et il l'a emmené.

Je voulais le reprendre mais je n'arrivais pas à décrocher, j'aime mon fils monsieur, je suis désolée…

Après l'interrogatoire, Tony et Gibbs s'étaient rendus à la cafétéria.

- Tu crois qu'elle a une chance ?

- Et bien si elle arrive à se désintoxiquer, qu'elle trouve un boulot et un endroit correct pour vivre, il se peut qu'elle en ait oui.

- Tu sais Gibbs avant de la voire, j'étais prêt à lui rentrer dedans, à lui dire ma façon de penser, mais quand je l'ai vue, j'ai réalisé qu'elle-même n'était qu'une gamine et surtout une victime.

Ca me fait mal de penser qu'on pourrait nous reprendre Sammy mais en même temps je me dis qu'on a pas le droit de l'empêcher de la retrouver.

- Tony, rien n'est fait, c'est le juge des affaires familiales qui décidera, en attendant on a encore la garde de Sammy et on se doit d'être là pour lui.

- Oui alors rentrons !

- Oui rentrons !

_Maison de Gibbs et Tony_

La journée avait été longue, une fois sortis du poste de police, les garçons s'étaient rendus à l'école pour prendre Sammy. Ils l'avaient emmené au parc cet avaient passé le reste de l'après-midi à courir, sauter, se balancer avec le petit, chacun d'eux voulant profiter au maximum du temps qu'ils avaient ensemble. Puis ils étaient rentrés et avaient dîner.

Sammy épuisé s'était endormi devant Bob l'éponge son dessin animé préféré.

Tony s'était occupé de le mettre au lit pendant que Gibbs leur avait préparé un bon bain moussant.

- C'est tellement bon de se prélasser un peu, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Si. La journée a été dure !

- Tu veux que je te dises, je suis fière de toi agent DiNozzo !

- Vraiment ? Pourquoi tant d'honneur ?

- Parce que, tu as réagis comme il fallait face à la mère de Sammy.

- Ca ne veut pas dire que je suis prêt à lui laisser notre petit bonhomme.

- Mais moi non plus et on va se battre pour rester ensemble tous les trois, je te le promets.

- Je t'aime Jay !

- Moi aussi je t'aime Tony !

Finalement nos deux tourtereaux finirent la nuit dans leur lit faisant l'amour tendrement, Gibbs vint d'abord en Tony puis se fut l'inverse et c'est blottit l'un contre l'autre qu'ils s'endormirent.

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que la mère de Sammy avait été retrouvée, le petit était toujours sous la tutelle de Gibbs et DiNozzo. Ces deux derniers essayaient de faire de leur mieux pour qu'il se sente bien.

Le juge des affaires familiales avait décidé que temps que la mère de Sammy ne serait pas entièrement désintoxiquée, celle-ci ne pourrait pas revoir son fils. Ce qui jouait en la faveur du jeune couple car cette dernière ne semblait pas franchement prête à abandonner ses bonnes vieilles habitudes.

_Foyer pour toxicomanes_

Tony s'était rendu à l'insu de Gibbs au foyer où la mère de Sammy avait été placée. Il voulait la voire, lui parler, pourquoi, il ne le savait pas lui-même mais il sentait qu'il devait le faire.

- Bonjour docteur Stiles, je vous remercie d'avoir accepté de me laisser parler à Stella Finley.

- De rien, je comprends que vous ayez besoin de la voire, comment va le petit ?

- Bien, il va bien, il a commencé une thérapie comme vous nous l'aviez conseillé, il semble faire moins de cauchemars et il y a moins de pipis au lit.

- Bien, c'est une bonne nouvelle !

- Et madame Finley, comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle ne fait pas le moindre effort, elle refuse de participer aux thérapies de groupe et se terre dans un mutisme quasi-total, peut-être arriverez vous à la faire réagir ?

- Bien, je vais lui parler, à bientôt docteur !

- A bientôt agent DiNozzo !

Tony entra dans la chambre de Stella et fut frappé par son visage, ses traits semblaient encore plus tirés que la première fois où il l'avait vu.

- Madame Finley ? Je suis l'agent spécial Anthony DiNozzo, vous vous souvenez de moi ? Nous nous sommes rencontrés au commissariat il y a un mois, mon ami et moi, nous nous occupons de Sammy, votre fils.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- Je sais pas, je me disais que vous auriez peut-être envie de savoir comment va votre enfant.

- J'n'ai pas d'enfant, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez !

- Sammy, votre fils, un petit garçon de cinq ans qui se demande pourquoi sa maman l'a abandonné !

- Allez-vous en ! Foutez-moi la paix ! J'aurais du le tuer ce morveux, tout ça c'est sa faute, regardez ce que je suis devenue, une loque, à cause de lui, je le hais, t'entends espèce de connard, je le hais, qu'il crève !

Tony était horrifié, la femme sans vie qu'il avait vu en entrant dans la chambre venait sous ses yeux de se transformer en un serpent venimeux.

Un infirmier entra dans la chambre et fit une piqûre à la jeune femme qui s'écroula aussitôt.

- Je pense que vous devriez partir monsieur !

- Oui ! Désolé, je n'aurais pas due venir !

Tony sortit de la chambre. Il sentit qu'il avait la nausée et se précipita aux toilettes où il régurgita tout son déjeuné.

Il avait eu tort, il le savait, mais en même temps, maintenant il savait ce que cette femme pensait. Il avait de la peine pour Sammy. Ce petit devra grandir sans sa mère mais lui et Gibbs seront là. Ils le protégeront.

Finalement il repris sa voiture et alla directement à l'école pour chercher le petit.

_Quelques heures plus tard_

- Jay ! On est rentré !

- Eh ! Salut vous deux, vous arrivez juste à temps !

- Juste à temps pour quoi ?

- Pour voir mon chef d'œuvre !

- C'est quoi un sait d'œuvre ?

- Un chef d'œuvre Sammy ! Et bien c'est… Comment expliquer… En fait c'est quelque chose que l'on fabrique et qui est tellement beau qu'on en fait un chef d'œuvre.

- C'est exactement ça, alors vous venez oui ou non ?

- On arrive !

- Ta Da, alors qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

- Ouah c'est superbe, tu as vu ça Sammy !

- C'est une table ?

- Non pas exactement, c'est un bureau, rien que pour toi, comme ça tu pourras dessiner, écrire, faire pleins de choses, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- C'est choueeeeeeeettttte !

- Bien, on va l'installer dans ta chambre.

Une fois le bureau installé, Tony et Jethro se rendirent dans le salon.

- Viens là beau gosse !

- Hum ! Ca fait du bien de se retrouver chez soi !

- Ton rendez-vous c'est mal passé ?

- J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer !

- Laisse moi deviner, tu es allé la voire ?

- Comment tu?... Il le fallait, j'en avais besoin Jay, je suis désolée.

- Je comprends, tu as été plus courageux que moi.

- Comment ça ?

- J'aurais aimé aller lui parler, essayer de comprendre mais j'avais peur, peur qu'elle me dise qu'elle voulait le reprendre. Je n'aurais pas pu le supporter.

- Et bien t'a pas raté grand-chose, au début elle a renié son fils et puis elle a…elle a…elle s'est montrée vraiment odieuse.

- N'y pense plus, l'important c'est qu'on soit tous les trois et on fera tout pour le rester.

- Il faut qu'on fasse une demande d'adoption, c'est la seule solution, il faut qu'elle accepte de l'abandonner officiellement pour qu'on puisse l'adopter.

- On reparlera de ça demain, je vais nous préparer un petit dîner.

- Ok, je monte faire prendre son bain à Sammy.

- Eh ! Je t'aime Tony !

- Je t'aime aussi Jay !

Une demi-heure après tout le monde était à table. Sammy en profita pour raconter sa journée à Gibbs. Le petit était devenu un vrai moulin à parole. Tony souriait en écoutant une seconde fois le récit de son petit bout de choux.

Une fois le dîner terminé, Gibbs borda Sammy et lui raconta son histoire favorite.

Tony en profita pour préparer leur chambre, il alluma des bougies qu'il disposa un peu partout.

Il ôta les draps qu'il remplaça par des draps en satin, puis il alla dans la salle de bain, pris rapidement une douche, puis s'installa dans le lit entièrement nu. Il posa le tube de lubrifiant sous son oreiller et attendit son amant.

Celui-ci ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et sentit une légère excitation grimper en voyant l'homme qu'il aimait nu prêt à s'offrir à lui. L'ambiance était d'un tel érotisme qu'il se précipita dans la salle de bain pour se doucher et rejoindre Tony qui souriait en voyant le membre tendu de son amant.

- Sammy dors ?

- Comme un bébé !

- Bien, bien alors que dirais-tu d'un petit massage !

- Hum, j'en rêve !

Tony grimpa sur son amant qui s'était allongé sur le ventre, puis il commença à le masser, d'abord le cou, puis les épaules, les reins, les cuisses, puis il commença a embrassé le creux de ses reins.

Gibbs se retourna et embrassa fougueusement Tony, leurs langues s'entremêlèrent et commencèrent une danse qui n'appartenait qu'à elles.

Gibbs retourna Tony qui se retrouva sur le matelas. Il commença a embrassé le cou du bel italien puis titilla ses tétons.

Il laissa sa main glisser jusqu'au sexe en érection de Tony. Ce dernier émis un léger gémissement. Gibbs commença alors un léger va et viens avec sa main.

- Oh mon dieux, je vais prendre feu !

- Attends encore un peu mon amour, je ne fais que commencer !

Après quelques minutes de douces tortures, Gibbs se glissa entre les deux jambes de son amant qui ne se fit pas prier. Il attrapa le tube de lubrifiant qu'il savait sous l'oreiller de Tony.

Il en recouvrit ses doigts et en glissa un à l'intérieur du plus jeune homme qui se cambra aussitôt. Puis il en glissa un deuxième. Une fois son amant bien préparé, il mis du lubrifiant sur son propre sexe et pénétra doucement l'homme qu'il aimait.

Tony ferma les yeux et se retint de crier lorsque Gibbs commença à accélérer. Il agrippa le drap et laissa échapper un léger crie lorsque Gibbs atteint sa prostate.

Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes d'immense plaisir, les deux hommes laissèrent leur semence s'échapper.

Epuisés ils s'effondrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Je crois qu'on va avoir besoin d'une seconde douche.

- Hum, une douche ? Mais qu'elle bonne idée !

- Je t'aime

- Moi aussi mon amour !

A suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

Après la visite de Tony, au centre de désintoxication, Gibbs et lui avaient pris la décision d'adopter officiellement Sammy. Ils étaient déterminer à aller jusqu'au bout. Mais la difficulté première était de faire en sorte que la mère du petit renonce à ses droits parentaux.

- On a rendez-vous dans moins d'une heure avec le juge, Tony, qu'est-ce que tu fou ?

- J'arrive, j'en ai pour une minute, juste le temps de changer de chemise !

- C'est la troisième que tu mets, qu'est-ce que la précédente avait qui clochait ?

- Trop voyante ! Comment tu me trouves ?

- Mon amour, on va pas faire un défilé de mode là !

- Je sais mais je veux que tout soit parfait, si on fait bonne impression on aura plus de chances !

- Mais tu es parfaits, et tout se passera bien, vu comment la mère de Sammy a réagit, et vu tout ce qu'elle lui a fait subir, le juge ne peux que la destituer de ses droits.

- Tu crois vraiment ?

- Je l'espère, oui ! Aller on y va, ça fera mauvaise effet si on arrive en retard !

- T'a raison, c'est parti !

_Deux heures plus tard_

Gibbs et Tony étaient furieux, la juge estimait qu'il était trop tôt pour ôter les droits de Stella Finley sur son fils. Elle voulait lui donner une chance de reprendre sa vie en main, estimant qu'il était plus naturel pour un enfant de vivre avec sa mère, plutôt qu'avec un couple homosexuel. Cependant elle avait accepté de leur laisser la garde tant que la mère n'aurait pas une situation stable.

- Elle n'a pas le droit de faire ça, Sammy est notre fils.

- Malheureusement non Tony, on est que ses tuteurs pour le moment.

- Mais comment elle peut envisager de lui laisser la garde, cette femme est une toxico qui a abandonné son enfant à un pédophile pour pouvoir s'acheter sa came.

- Je sais mon amour, et ça me met hors de moi, moi aussi. Tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est se battre et espérer que Stella Finley abandonne d'elle-même ses droits.

- Et pourquoi elle ferait ça, je suis sûr qu'elle ne sait même pas ce que ça représente des droits parentaux.

- Tony on doit se calmer et se montrer fort, pour Sammy, il a besoin de nous.

- Tu crois que la juge a pris cette décision parce qu'on est ensemble ?

- Non, sinon elle aurait placé Sammy dans une famille d'accueil, en attendant le prochain jugement.

- Mais alors pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, d'après notre avocat, elle penche souvent plus du côté de la mère dans les affaires de garde.

- Oui mais c'est différent, il s'agit pas d'un cas de divorce mais d'une femme qui a maltraité son enfant.

- On ferait mieux d'y aller, Sammy va nous attendre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va lui dire.

- Rien pour le moment, ça le perturberait.

- Jay ! Je ne veux pas le perdre !

- Ca n'arrivera pas, je te le promets.

Gibbs et Tony s'étaient rendu chez Abby qui gardait Sammy. En entendant les hurlements qui provenaient de l'appartement, les deux agents se précipitairent à l'intérieur.

- Je t'ai eu Abbs, je t'ai eu, c'est moi qu'a gagné !

- Ok je me rends p'tit homme.

- Papa Tony, Papa Jethro !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

- On joue aux zindiens et aux cou-boys !

- On dit indiens !

- Et Cow-boys !

- Tata Abby, elle est géniale !

- Ca c'est sûre, chaton, allé va chercher tes affaires, c'est l'heure de rentrer à la maison !

Sammy fila dans le salon récupérer ses jouets.

- Alors, ça y est c'est officiel ? Vous allez l'adopter ?

- Pas encore, Abby, la juge ne l'a pas destituée de ses droits.

- Quoi, mais elle est folle, je suis désolée…je crois qu'il va me falloir mon Caf Pow.

- Oui et moi ma dose de caféine. Désolée Abby, mais il faut qu'on rentre.

- Ouais on a envie de se retrouver seul avec Sammy, le serrer dans nos bras et lui dire qu'on l'aime très fort.

- Je comprends, on se voit demain.

- Ca y est je suis prêt !

- C'est quoi ce bonhomme que tu as dans la main ?

- C'est monsieur Goth, il est chouette, c'est un super héros, c'est Abby qui me l'a donné !

Tony et Gibbs éclatèrent de rire et ça leur fit du bien après cette journée.

_Maison de Gibbs et Tony_

Les deux hommes avaient passé le reste de la journée à jouer avec Sammy et le câliner.

Le petit était épuisé et s'était endormie dans les bras de Tony.

- On devrait le monter dans son lit !

- Attends un peu, j'ai envie de le garder contre moi, il est si petit, si fragile. Tu te souviens le jour où on l'a trouvé, il ne laissait personne d'autre que moi s'approcher.

- Oui et petit à petit, on l'a apprivoisé.

- Quand je le regarde, je repense à moi, à ce que mon père me faisait, j'aurais tellement aimé que quelqu'un me prenne comme ça dans ses bras et m'emmène loin de ma maison. Mais la seule personne qui tenait à moi est partie et je me suis retrouvé seul. J'avais tellement mal, pas seulement dans mon corps mais aussi dans mon cœur. J'étais triste mais tout le monde s'en fichait. Tout le monde aimait mon père parce qu'il avait plein d'argent.

- Maddy, était la seule au courant ?

- Je suppose que ma mère le savait, mais elle et mon père se détestaient tellement qu'elle devait être contente que mon père se soulage avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il t'a fait, si je pouvais, je lui ferais avaler son pénis !

- T'aurais aucun mal, l'alcool a fait de lui une vrai loque.

- Certaines personnes ne devraient pas pouvoir faire d'enfants.

- C'est sûr, mais si mon père ne m'avait pas conçu, on ne serait pas ensemble tous les trois.

Finalement Tony se décida à coucher Sammy.

Il se dirigea ensuite dans sa chambre où Gibbs l'attendait.

Il se coucha près de lui. Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser et se caresser. Puis c'est blottit l'un contre l'autre qu'ils s'endormirent.


	8. Chapter 8

Les semaines passaient et la date butoir pour le second passage au tribunal approchait.

Tony était de plus en plus nerveux et inquiet à l'idée de se voir retirer la garde de Sammy.

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur son travail et s'énervait pour un rien.

Même Gibbs ne savait plus sur quel pied danser, cela faisait au moins deux semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour et même si ce second jugement le tracassait également, ça commençait sérieusement à lui manquer.

Il était dix heures passé, Sammy dormait à point fermé.

Gibbs et Tony étaient dans la cuisine entrain de laver la vaisselle du dîner.

Jethro s'était décidé, il devait parler à son amant, cette situation était infernale.

- Tony ?

- Hum !

- Tony, il faut qu'on…

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire Gibbs, et je n'ai pas envie de te l'entendre dire, pas ce soir !

- Je ne comprends pas, tu es différent !

- S'il te plaît Gibbs pas maintenant, d'accord, je suis crevé, je vais me coucher.

- Quoi, maintenant ?

- Oui maintenant !

- Tony parle moi, dis-moi ce qui ne vas pas !

- Tu sais parfaitement ce qui ne va pas, dans deux jours on sera au tribunal et je sais ce que cette juge va dire.

- Tony tu n'en sais rien, on a toutes nos chances, on s'occupe de Sammy depuis des mois et regarde comment il s'est épanoui avec nous.

- Oui et ce monstre va le briser à nouveau, je ne supporterais pas de le perdre, je préfèrerais mourir.

- Tony, je t'interdis de dire ça, je t'aime, je sais que c'est dur, ça l'est également pour moi mais on doit y croire et surtout se soutenir. Après tout ce qu'on a traversé ensemble on ne va pas baisser les bras. On y arrivera.

- Je ne suis pas comme toi, Jethro, je ne suis pas aussi blindé que toi, tu sais.

- Je ne le suis pas non plus, crois moi je sais ce que c'est que de perdre un être cher.

Tony regarda Gibbs avec un air étonné.

- Que veux tu dire ?

- Tu ne sais pas tout à mon sujet.

- Je croyais qu'on n'avait pas de secrets !

- Je sais mais c'est une partie de mon passé que j'ai enfoui comme tu l'as fait pour ton enfance.

En fait, je n'ai pas été marié trois fois mais quatre. Ma première femme s'appelait Shannon, nous avons eu une petite fille, Kelly, mon rayon de soleil. Alors que j'étais en mission, elles ont été tuées, ma femme était le témoin principal d'un crime et malgré une protection rapprochée elles sont mortes. Crois-moi, j'ai eu envie de mourir et j'ai pensé que je ne m'en remettrais jamais, même la vengeance ne pouvait pas apaiser mon chagrin. Mais le temps a passé et même si elles sont toujours dans mon cœur, j'ai accepté et je suis passé à autre chose.

Aujourd'hui toi et Sammy vous êtes ma vie et je te fais la promesse que rien n'y personne ne pourra changer ça.

Tony avait les larmes aux yeux, les révélations de l'homme qu'il aimait le bouleversaient.

- Je te demande pardon, pour ces deux dernières semaines, je me suis comporté comme un sale gosse. Je suis désolé pour ta femme et ta fille, c'est affreux ce qu'il leur ait arrivé. Moi aussi je t'aime et je ne sais vraiment ce que je ferais sans toi.

Il se blottit dans les bras de son patron qui laissa une larme s'échapper, Tony était le premier a qui il se confiait depuis quinze ans.

_Deux jours plus tard_

Les deux hommes avaient le sentiment de revivre la même scène que la dernière fois.

Cette fois la sentence serait définitive, mais c'était main dans la main que le couple attendait la décision du juge.

- Bien, étant donné que la mère biologique n'a visiblement fait aucun effort pour se sortir de la situation précaire dans laquelle elle se trouvait et qu'elle est toujours dépendante de la drogue, j'ai décidé que la garde du petit Sammy sera officiellement accordée à Mr Leroy Jethro Gibbs et à Mr Anthony DiNozzo Junior.

Messieurs vous pouvez dès aujourd'hui lancer la procédure d'adoption.

Tony et Gibbs étaient sous le choc, leur rêve se réalisait enfin. Ils allaient devenir officiellement les parents de Sammy.

Quelques heures plus tard, toute l'équipe était réunie chez Gibbs et Tony.

Sammy était heureux, il avait compris que cette famille qu'il avait trouvée ne l'abandonnerait jamais.

Tony s'était isolé quelques instants près de la cheminer, de là il pouvait voir tous ceux qui avaient fait qu'aujourd'hui sa vie avait un sens.

Il avait trouvé l'amour, était devenu père et avait les meilleurs amis qui soient au monde.

Il pouvait à présent définitivement refermer le livre de son passé et ouvrir celui d'un avenir merveilleux.

Fin


End file.
